battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
TUNED body
The Tuned Body used by Alita while in service to the G.I.B. Helped to keep her mobile while in their service, a sophisticated cyborg body belonging both to the TUNED agents as well as TUNED AR Series 2 carbon copies of Alita Yoko. Design Tuned bodies were specially engineered for use by the Ground Investigation Bureau's land based operative Alita. A fully technological chassis built solely for the operatives specific use, as well as to monitor and countermand any dissociation or unbecoming behavior of a Tuned agent. While operating as Alita's G.I.B operator. Chief Biggot pointed out how he could monitor her progress through the nanoactive material comprising the Tuned cyber-body she would utilize while on mission. This wireless connectivity/surveillance feature stemmed from a direct connection to a Tipharean satellite network to which the Tuned series drone bodies were linked to and monitored through via the Bureau at all times. Through which the chosen operator could provide a Pavlovian shock stimulus to their CNS (central nervous system) should he or she defy orders. Other features a Tuned cyborg body provided was the neuro-synaptic inhibition lock which prevented a Tuned soldier from operating weaponry againts designated marks whom their handlers didn't want them acting against. The body itself was rendered soft, in order to support nanotechnology that created and maintained vital systems, it was considerably more fragile and prone to damaging when overtaxed. The body itself running the risk of overheating and malfunction under extreme temperatures. Nevertheless. It comes equipped with standard support equipment to better aid their user designate while on mission. Utilities ranging along weapons, gadgets and body armor meant to improve their resilience and effectiveness. Most of which is designed and/or modeled after insects. Utilities such as the Arachno, Missile bee, Mono-Wire ejected from the fingers, etc. Alita's TUNED Body was unique in bearing permanent eye black on her face. A feature which was later imprinted upon on her varied replicas amongst the TUNED AR Series 2. A couple of natural functions of all Tuned bodies is the ability to travel at supersonic speeds and withstand incredible damage despite it's lacking robustness. Alita could use her body's machine interfacing equipment for hacking mercenary vests, while Sechs could modulate his voice to imitate vocal patterns and sound like anyone. History The body had been designed by the Ground Investigation Bureau specifically for their one and only field operative Alita, after Chief Inspector Biggot had reached out to her in the aftermath of her battle of the Berserker moded Zapan. While the remains of her still living mind was sequestered within a VR mental probing simulation, she was offered a choice whether to expire peacefully, after the apathetic overseer brought up how the Tipheran observeants had been monitoring her the entire time she lived in the Scrapyard. Or choose to live again in exchange for service to the G.I.B as their personal ground investigations operative. Upon excepting the dubious contract, Alita found herself acting as an anti-marauder operative serving as protection against Barjack insurgents looking to disrupt the parasitic order in which Tiphares lives it's life of plenty off of the backs of the surface dwelling Scrapyard. Plot Other appearances References Category:Cyborg bodies Category:TUNED equipment Category:TUNED Category:TUNED AR Series 2 Category:TUNED weapons Category:Sechs Category:Tiphares